Traditional Load Bearing Equipment (LBE) systems use rigid pieces of material to transfer loads from the upper shoulders and back to the hips. Some embodiments of combat load distribution systems utilize an integrated rigid spine that is affixed to the tactical vest or belt. Unfortunately, these solid components limit the range of motion of the wearer. As a result, the wearer's agility is affected. Particularly in a military or law enforcement environment, dynamic flexibility (flection/extension, lateral bending, and rotation) is a critical element that can enhance survivability. For example, quickly changing from standing to prone postures to take cover from incoming threats, jumping in and out of vehicles, and navigating through confined spaces are all important maneuvers in a dynamic environment.
Prior art systems greatly lose load bearing effectiveness when the wearer is not in a standing position. For example, when an operator must maneuver in a crouched posture through an area with low ceilings, the beneficial load distribution forces are offset by the normal force the LBE system provides. In the case of existing systems where flection occurs at the hip, the effectiveness of the system is further reduced and more burden is carried by the operator higher up the back (resulting in rapid fatigue).
Additionally, the rigid form of prior art LBE inhibits the spine's natural bending and rotation, limiting extension and flection at the hips. This can create snag hazards between the system and upper back when crouching forward. Moreover, the restriction in movement may prevent the operator's ability to navigate in close quarters.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for load distributing equipment that effectively transfers weight to the user's hips while providing improved articulation and freedom of motion.